Ancillary Narrative 3
'Zpecial Force' First Person Shooting video game distributed by Z-manity project. Basic logo. Each series has a different coloring sub-title. ' ' Protagonist *Donghyeun Kim. A member of 707 Special Force. The first zombie member of 707. As the soldier, he must complete his mission. Personally, he hopes other team members accept him as the soldier, not potentially dangerous. However, it is not an easy thing because before he joins 707 teams, he was the murderer.' ' Medium *Zpecial Force is a video game series what released on PC, XBox and Play Station. The core game producer of Z-manity project said "Zpecial Force shows the independent story from TV show and Movie. May Zpecial Force appeal Z-manity storyworld to fewer people than TV show and Movie, but engage more fan and loyalty because this trilogy introduces the Asia of Z-manity world and we focus action more. It will satisfy the male fan widely. We expect more teenager and older generation love this game because we believe we work to end the racism and discrimination. And it will be the base of our next project." ' '''''Zpecial Force: Red Hood (2028, HyperGate Inc, PC / XBOX Infinite / PS 5) *'Logline' **2037, July. A month ago, there was a massacre by a zombie in India.Donghyeon just joins 707 Special Force team and he got the first mission about that event. Because of the zombie defense treaty, special agents drawn from Asian countries including Korea, Japan, and Malaysia are dispatched to investigate the zombie cases in India and to eliminate the zombies. In investigating the zombie massacre, special ivenstigation team met a special zombie, called Sewer Rat. He chases Red Hood to revenge. However, in the Vietnam jungle, Biter attack them. Special investigation team lose half of team members. But, they figuring out where is there base. It's India. Now, special investigation team go to India. In the Biter's base, the special investigation team found the proof that the organizations associated with the Indian government have led the zombies. Finally, the special investigation team become one no matter zombie or hum India's isolated special investigation team is heading to New Delhi for evidence transport and survival. *'Support Characters' **Sewer Rat: Urban Legend. The zombie who has normal skin and eye color. Chasing Red Hood leader for revenge. **JG SDF: Japanese Special Force. Main mission is support 707 teams. Su-mission is capturing zombie for research. (Sasagewa Ichika, Team Leader) **Anju: An Indian special agent trying to prevent Red Hood from betraying the Indian government. An internal source of information that has acted with the Korean and Japanese Special Forces to call for help in foreign countries. *'Antagonist' **Red Eye. The leader of Red Hood. He has plans to spread the power of Red Hood by leading Biter to the city and causing human slaughter. Because he believes that zombies will be a serious problem in the near future and only Red Hood can fight them. **Biter. Zombies with a strong need for meat. There are also zombies that indiscriminately attack humans and animals, enjoy the taste of human beings and enjoy human meat. * Major Background ** Seoul, South Korea: ** Kyoto, Japan ** Ho Chi Minh City, Vietnam ** New Delhi, India ''Zpecial Force: White Back (2031, HyperGate Inc, PC / XBOX Infinite / PS 5) *'Logline''' **An analysis of the evidence found at the Red Hood base reveals that Red Hood and some of the Indian politicians received support from a Chinese weapons company. The special investigation team, including Donghyeon, is dismantled after the mission is completed, but Donghyeon is sent to the special investigation headquarters in Hong Kong and continues the investigation. He discovers political events in China, with Victoria Wang, who he met in Hong Kong, and another 707 Agent, Suji Kim. However, the special investigation team loses their base while they go out by the Chinese mafia. Even they rose every analyzed information, they go to Beijing with a small clue. In Beijing, they met one Chinese politician who wants to make peaceful China. He helps Donghyeon's team to discover who is the real backward force. *'Support Characters' **Victoria Wang: Interpol Agent from Hong Kong. She is investigating a zombie crime based in China. **Suji Kim: Another 707 Agent. Korean government sends her to help protagonist. **Sewer Rat: Urban Legend. The zombie who has normal skin and eye color. He works with the Protagonist for revenge. *'Antagonist' **Mei Ling: Big One Asian Party Sponsor. A woman who made a lot of money in China. If the Big One Asia Party succeeds in zombie weaponization, it will help to her plan to use zombies as free workers. **Jaewook Hong: Korean politician. The leader of Big One Asia party. Coordinate with Mei Ling. * Major Background ** Hong Kong ** Singapore ** Seoul, Korea ** Shanghai, China ** Beijing, China ''Zpacial Force: Black Water (2035, HyperGate Inc, PC / XBOX Infinite / PS 5) *'Logline''' **Donghyeon and the Special Investigation Division reveal that American weapons companies were involved after all the events in India and China. Victoria Wang left to report the results to Interpol, and Donghyeon was officially dispatched to the United States to undertake investigations to resolve the case. However, chasing big boss is not that easy. American army chases them for illegal investigation about the American politician. The Korean government and special investigation HQ said they are not in the team. So, American police and army consider them as the terrorist. But, zombie-friendly non-governmental organization coordinate with Donghyeon's team and figure out the conspiracy of US government. *'Support Characters' **Victoria Wang: Interpol agent from Hong Kong. She is investigating a zombie weaponizing plan with the protagonist. **Suji Kim: Another 707 Agent. Korean government sends her to help protagonist. **Franklin Washington: US politician. A politician who reviewed a zombie weapon plan. He is trying to expose this fact to American society by obtaining evidence. *Antagonist **Michael Lincoln: CEO of the Weapon Manufacturing Company in the United States. He is lobbying zombie weaponizing plan to politicians around the world to sell accidentally developed zombie control potions. *'Major Background' **Hawaii, U.S **San Fransisco, U.S